Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a gardening spray nozzle, and more particularly to a structure for fastening a barrel and a handle of the gardening spray nozzle.
The conventional gardening spray nozzle comprises a barrel which is fastened at one end to a nozzle head, and at the other end to a handle. The barrel is fastened to the handle by a ferrule in conjunction with a washer. Such a fastening structure as described above is grossly insufficient in terms of structural strength and locating effect. As a result, the barrel becomes loosened easily. In light of the nozzle head being tilted, the barrel cannot be securely held by the handle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening spray nozzle with a fastening structure capable of holding securely a barrel and a handle of the gardening spray nozzle.
The fastening structure of the present invention comprises a retaining slot which is located in the wall of a fastening end of the barrel; a retaining projection which is located in the inner wall of a threaded neck of the handle and is shaped to fit into the retaining slot of the fastening end of the barrel; a ferrule fastened with the threaded neck of the handle; and a retaining ring located jointly by a retaining groove of the fastening end of the barrel and a furrow of the threaded neck of the handle. The fastening structure of the present invention may comprise a plurality of retaining slots and retaining projections.